In your eyes (En tus ojos)
by Friditas
Summary: Songfic. Un pensativo Albert viaja en su automóvil mientras se dirige a su anhelado destino ¿Conseguirá su objetivo? One shot


Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, la canción tampoco, pero el fic sí; dedicado a todas las brujitas que hicieron de mi cumpleaños un día más especial. Déjenme un review con su opinión. Excelente año y mis mejores deseos a todos los que toman la molestia de leerme, un gran abrazo. Gracias por seguir a mi lado.

_**In your eyes (En tus ojos)**_

Aquél día William Albert Andrew manejaba su auto perdido en sus pensamientos. Iba nervioso, sentía el flujo de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, como si éste sintiera con anticipación el encuentro con aquella rubia que lo trastornaba. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde su último encuentro. El desasosiego que lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo era causado por una sola persona, ¡Cuántas veces había tenido que fingir! El temple, la calma, se había creado toda una fachada, casi casi era considerado un personaje dentro del mundo empresarial. Suerte que George le había enseñado a controlar sus emociones desde niño. ¡Pobre George! ¿En cuántas ocasiones habrá fingido él mismo delante de Rose? Pero conocer sus experiencias, le habían servido para no dejarse amilanar por nadie, no cometería el mismo error de su hermano, lucharía ante todos por ella.

¿Cómo estará? ¿Me extrañará igual que yo? Mi vida se encuentra completamente alterada sin ella…

_**Amor, estoy tan perdido, **_

_**a veces pasan los días y este vacío llena mi corazón **_

Mi Pequeña, te necesito tanto aquí, a mi lado. Han pasado tantos años desde aquél día cuando nos conocimos en aquella colina tan especial. En esa entonces yo solo era un chico confundido y solitario que se escapaba de casa para no sentirme tan aislado del mundo. Quería ser alguien más, pero como te escribí alguna vez, "ni las nubes son libres, pues son llevadas por el viento", entonces acepté que las responsabilidades no pueden eludirse. Ahora, las afronto con orgullo, pero algunas veces, dentro de mi, resurge aquél chico rebelde con ansias de libertad;

_**cuando quiero escaparme, **_

_**me voy en mi coche **_

_**pero a cualquier lugar que voy **_

_**vuelvo al lugar en que estás **_

Siempre aludiendo a "los hilos invisibles del destino", que tantas veces, sin saberlo, me llevaron a ti. Como el niño confundido al que hiciste sonreír, como el joven trotamundos rebelde que deseaba valerse por si mismo, como el amnésico vulnerable que se enamoró perdidamente de ti. Aunque no niego que en algunas ocasiones tuve que darle un ligero empujón a esos designios e irrefrenablemente te busqué: crucé el Atlántico por ti, cuando fuiste a estudiar a Londres y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente cuando regresaste. Debí darme cuenta desde entonces…

Contigo y sólo contigo, me siento yo. El verdadero yo. No el tío abuelo, no el patriarca, no el empresario. Sin caretas. A tu lado soy la persona que siempre quise ser. Contigo, simplemente

_**Todos mis instintos, vuelven **_

_**y la magnífica fachada, pronto se quemará **_

Estoy a unos cuántos kilómetros de llegar a ti y ya lo siento;

_**Sin un ruido, sin mi orgullo, **_

_**salgo de mi interior **_

Quiero reflejarme en esas hermosas esmeraldas, una vez más. Esta vez no voy a dejarte, lo prometo. No tengo miedo, estoy seguro; porque únicamente

_**En tus ojos: la luz, el calor, **_

_**en tus ojos estoy completo **_

Jamás lo quise, nunca fui el tradicional hombre que me exigía el apellido, ni la sociedad, y eso, por supuesto incluía el casarme. Solo pensar en ello, me causaba escalofríos, ¿Hijos? ¡Ni en sueños! Confiaba en que alguno de mis sobrinos preservaría el Andrew aunque fuera como segundo apellido. ¿Porqué te adopté entonces? Para protegerte, para cuidar de ti; pero jamás tuvimos una relación padre-hija. No estaba preparado ¡Menos a la edad que lo hice! Y como el tramposo que era a mis 20, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Le brindaba a la familia una heredera oficial, una Andrew directa y además, le brindaba a mi pequeña amiga, tan sola, tan parecida físicamente a Rose, pero tan igual a mí; la oportunidad de una mejor vida. A la tía, sin embargo, parece que no la convencí demasiado con mis argumentos. De un tiempo a la fecha, ha insistido en presentarme mujeres de todo tipo, resignado, busqué en otras lo que jamás hallaría: a ti.

¿Quién lo diría? ¿Cómo sucedió? No lo sé, pero tú eres el tipo de persona que obra cambios casi milagrosos en la gente. Ja, ja, ja. No exagero, simplemente ya no vislumbro mi vida sin ti. Ahora,

_**en tus ojos **_

_**veo la entrada a mil iglesias, **_

_**en tus ojos, la resolución de todas las búsquedas infructuosas **_

_**en tus ojos, veo la luz y el calor **_

Quiero estar el resto de mi vida ahí, reflejándome

_**en tus ojos. **_

_**Oh, quiero estar completo, **_

_**quiero tocar la luz, **_

_**el calor se ve en tus ojos **_

No he conocido a nadie como tú. Al inicio me recordabas a la mujer que más he admirado, mi querida Rosemary. Pero tu vivacidad, tu optimismo y alegría… Nadie en la familia es así. Tenemos tanto que aprender de ti. Siempre superando pérdidas y ausencias, tal vez por eso nos complementamos tanto…

_**Amor, no me gusta ver tanto dolor, **_

_**tanto he perdido y este momento sigue yéndose **_

Siempre un solitario, aún sin desearlo. Resignación. Aceptación. No más. No permitiré que el poco o mucho tiempo que permanezcamos vivos estemos separados. A fuerza de duras lecciones, he aprendido a valorar el tiempo con la gente amada. Sé cuál es mi misión en el clan, fui educado para llevarla a cabo y creo que gran parte de él, ha de sentirse orgulloso de mí. Pero a cambio, he sacrificado el valioso tiempo que he podido estar a tu lado…

_**Me siento tan cansado de trabajar tan duro para nuestra supervivencia, **_

_**contemplo el tiempo contigo para mantenerme despierto y vivo **_

_**y todos mis instintos, vuelven **_

En retrospectiva, gran parte de mi obra, la familia te la debe a ti. Sólo por ti me mantengo en pie,

_**y la magnífica fachada, pronto se quemará **_

_**sin un ruido, sin mi orgullo **_

Sólo William Albert Andrew, sólo contigo soy yo.

Finalmente he llegado a casa, a tu lado. Salgo del auto y me dirijo a la misma colina donde nos conocimos, donde me cuentas por carta, que siempre pasas las tardes. Espero encontrarte allí. No me equivoqué, me miras e impetuosamente te lanzas a mis brazos. Giro emocionado contigo y

_**salgo de mi interior **_

_**En tus ojos; la luz, el calor **_

_**en tus ojos, estoy completo **_

Me siento tan feliz por verte nuevamente. Esta vez, no puedo esperar más. Han pasado demasiados años anhelándolo. Te deposito en el pasto, bajo el mismo árbol que fue testigo de nuestro primer encuentro. Me hinco en el pasto, los papeles se han intercambiado. La primera vez que nos vimos tú estabas en ésta posición, llorando. Te brindé un poco de esperanza, como ahora tú me la brindas a mí. Esperanza por un futuro. Un futuro formando la familia que nos fue negada.

-Te amo. Te amo tanto que mi mayor deseo es una vida contigo. Acéptame tu lado, siempre he sido tuyo, pero quiero que el mundo lo sepa. Candy, ¿Te casas conmigo?

Me miras incrédula y atormentándome lentamente, me preguntas

-¿De verdad lo deseas? ¿Al que la prensa llama el "incasable señor Andrew"?

_**-En tus ojos, veo la entrada a mil iglesias. En tus ojos, la resolución de todas las búsquedas infructuosas. En tus ojos, yo veo la luz y el calor. En tus ojos; ah, quiero estar completo **_

-Te amo Albert, claro que acepto – me contestas al fin derramando cuantiosas lágrimas; al tiempo que deslizo un anillo en tu dedo. Sin poder evitarlo, estos ojos traicioneros, revelan que después de todo, ni soy tan buen actor como creías, ni sé controlar mis emociones con la magistralía de George. Lloramos juntos, reímos juntos. Y tenemos una vida por delante para amarnos…

_**Quiero tocar la luz, **_

_**el calor se ve en tus ojos **_

Y lo siento dentro de mí; pues ahora puedo reflejarme toda la vida…

_**En tus ojos, en tus ojos **_

_**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

_**Canción: In your eyes**_

_**Canta autor: Peter Gabriel (ex Génesis)**_

_**Album: So **_

_**Año: 1986**_


End file.
